Their Time is Now
by IamyourJohntoyourSherlock
Summary: A remake of the fiftieth Hunger games. It follows the Story of the main character Laura, and her best friend Kate. My first fan-fic. Rated T just in case! Reviews appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Part 1- The Announcement

"And as you know, tomorrow is The Reaping. Two of you will be selected. It is The Quarter Quell so something special will be put on for the games and there will be a mandatory viewing at 5pm. For homework you will have to come back here and train as hard as you can," says Danny, as we finish today's training session.

Kate and I leave the campus for home, chatting. Kate's my best friend. We are inseparable. We go swimming together, we train together and we live next door to each other.

"What do you think there will be in this Quarter Quell?" I ask Kate.

"I don't know... we've never been alive for one."

I open my door and say bye to Kate.

My Mother and Father are waiting. I check my watch. 4.55pm. Just in time. We go to the living room and switch on the TV. It is an old cranky set but we only use it to watch the games and the occasional mandatory, propaganda stuff. The seal of Panem comes on screen along with the anthem. The anthem and the seal go off, President Snow comes on screen.

He starts talking. "Panem is a country that rose up from a war-torn world filled with natural disasters from a place once known as North America. There were 13 districts and one loving Capitol protecting them. But they rebelled. One district was destroyed, District 13, and now only 12 remain. Every year there are The Hunger Games to remind the people of Panem of the power of the Capitol. One young man and one young woman, between the ages of twelve and eighteen, is chosen from each District and imprisoned in a vast outdoor arena to fight to the death. Every 25 years, there is a Quarter Quell."

He walks over to a shiny chrome table and a little boy, who can't be more than about 5, trails quickly behind him holding a simple wooden box. The boy has to stand on his tiptoes to give the box to the president who puts it on the table and opens it.

There are so many envelopes, all yellow and aged. With a swift movement of his hand President Snow picks the envelope with the number fifty on it. "As a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the might of the Capitol, this, the second Quarter Quell will feature only tribute girls."

My heart is thumping. I cannot believe what the president has just said. Only tribute girls. Twenty-four girls fighting to the death. I run out of the house and toward the beach. I don't care if it's an extreme overreaction. I don't care if I have to go to campus for homework. I get to the beach and feel the soft sand on the soles of my shoes. I dive into the water and feel instantly at home. I forget about the world for a minute, until I have to resurface to my horrible life. The fact that there will only be girls in the games this year.

I swim as hard, fast and far as I can until I reach the buoys that mean that I cannot go any further, that there is just open ocean from there on. The sky is pitch black and twinkling with stars. "Laura!" I hear Kate's voice, distant on the shore. I swim back for the sake of it, not to talk to Kate.

"I saw you running out of your house," she tells me.

" Well done brainbox," I say sarcastically.

" Why? The announcement wasn't that bad," she says.

" You thought it wasn't that bad. Twenty-Four girls fighting to the death. Two from our district. It's going to be one of the most brutal games ever. Girls wanting to go back to boyfriends, brothers, dads," I say.

"But, it's always like that," Kate states matter-of-factly.

"I don't think you understand Kate. There are going to be worse odds at the reaping. The rivalry will start at the opening ceremonies. There will be bitch fights in training that we will have to watch," I say.

"I'm going to campus. After all, it was our homework," Kate says.

" I don't care if it's our homework. I'm going home."

I am on the verge of tears. I am feeling so angry. Kate doesn't understand. I head for home, still dripping wet from my swim. I go in the house and storm upstairs. My parents don't ask anything or say anything. They just stand there, staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I shout. My emotions are all over the place. I don't know what to feel. I grab a towel and dry myself. I put on clean underwear and go to sleep. That night, I have a dream that all my friends and family have turned into zombies and just stare at me, and no matter how much shouting I do, they just stare.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2- The Reaping

I wake with a start, drenched in sweat. My dream was really very strange but I push it out of my head. Today is The Reaping.

I pull on a dressing gown and trudge downstairs. On the kitchen table is a breakfast of freshly smocked salmon, our districts bread, tinged green and fish shaped. There is also a mug of tea, hot and steaming, ready to be drunk. I sit down and tuck in. The salmon melts in my mouth and the bread is cooked to perfection. Obviously bakery bread. The tea is not too hot and not too cold. Just to my liking. The whole meal is delicious.

My Mother comes in, wearing a blue dress and white pumps, all ready for the reaping this afternoon.

"Good Morning," she says

"Morning Mum," I reply

"Did you enjoy your breakfast?" she asks

"Yes, it was delicious. Where's Dad?"

"He's gone fishing. Do you want to join him after you've got dressed?"

"Sure," I say

"great." She says simply.

I go upstairs and put my swimming costume on and slip on a pair of leggings over it. I leave the house and run down to the beach. My Father is out past the buoys, in his boat, fishing. I slip off my leggings and swim past the buoys, it's not illegal but it's not a good idea. I climb up onto the boat and join my Father.

"Hello Laura," He says

"Hey Dad," I reply

"Come to join me fishing?" he asks

"Yep, do you mind if I use the trident today?" I ask

"no, I don't mind at all, go ahead," he says.

I pick up my trident and net from the boat's hold and wait for some fish to come by. Me and my father sit in silence, waiting, watching the water, not moving a muscle. I see a ripple in the water. I need to be in it to spear the fish. I slip in soundlessly, hoping not to disturb them. I stay afloat easily, not having to tread water, not having to disturb the fish. A whole shoal comes by, small but there are a lot. I draw back my trident and go in for the kill, spearing every fish I see. They soon realise that they are being slaughtered but it is too late, only a few manage to escape.

"Good job!" My father exclaims.

"thanks," I reply.

I pull the fish off the trident and put them into a rusty bucket. I take a glance at the sky. Judging by the position of the sun and the heat I would say it's midday.

"I'm going to go back now," I tell my father

"OK, I have to moor the boat so I'll be a few minutes behind you," he tells me.

I swim back to shore, and pick up my leggings. No-one is at the beach today, they are all getting ready for the reaping or having a lie in. I walk slowly, regretting having a go at Kate yesterday. I hope she forgives me.

When I get to the house I go to my room, where my Mother has put out a steaming tub of water for me to bathe in. I take off my swimming costume and climb in. I wash the salt out of my hair and wash my body. I climb out and see that my Mother has also lain out a green dress for me to wear to the reaping. I dry my hair and put on new underwear. I slide the dress over my head and put on some make-up. I slip on a pair of white pumps and go downstairs.

"You look beautiful honey," My Mother says.

We walk to the square and I catch Kate walking with her family. She looks stunningly cute in a white satin dress and blue pumps. "Hey Kate, Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was all over the place."

"It's all right. You are my best friend after all. I've got to forgive you."

"Thanks," I say

We walk together, in silence until we reach the square, where I have to sign in. I line up and wait my turn. The lady ask for my name. "Laura Fox, Fifteen years old." I say, I save her breath and say my name and age in one go. She doesn't need to point me in the direction I need to go, I know. I join the other fifteen year old's. Some are looking confident, having trained for this their whole lives and others look scared.

Cecilia Soft, The woman who does the reaping in our district steps on-stage. She starts speaking. "Citizens of District 4, welcome to the Quarter Quell reaping. As you may already know, there will be only tribute girls in the games." She walks towards the reaping ball, her heels clicking on the stage. My heart beats faster. She pulls two names from the reaping ball. She unfolds the first. "Laura Fox." I feel every pair of eyes in the square look at me. I keep my composure and try to look more career-like. I step on stage. Cecilia opens the second slip of paper. "Kate Trojan." she says.

Kate looks on the brink of tears. This can't be happening. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present the tributes of district four!" she says.

She makes us shake hands. The crowd is clapping mildly.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3- Goodbyes

Peacekeepers escort Kate and I into the Justice Building, A grand structure made out of gold and royal blue sandstone. Once we are inside the peacekeepers separate us and escort us into separate rooms.

The inside is amazing. It is decked in red velvet and has a velvet sofa and chairs as well as a blue velvet carpet. I take a seat on the sofa and the hour visiting time begins.

My first visitor is my friend Jasmine. She is holding a small black box. She sits down beside me and starts to speak.

"Laura, you've got to win. I know that we haven't been friends for long but I feel like I've know you forever. I couldn't bear to see you die," she says

"Thanks Jas. That's really sweet of you," I reply

I give her a big hug and we sit in the embrace until she pulls away.

"I'd like you to wear this in the arena," she holds out the small box and opens it. It holds a silver watch.

"Oh my gosh. It's beautiful. Jasmine,are you sure you want me to wear this?"

"Yes, it was my brothers. You know, before he..." she gives a little cough. "passed." Her brother lost his life to the Hunger Games. He made it to the top two so he did very well, but Jas has never gotten over it. "It's made out of pearls and can tell the time and date and adjusts to whatever time-zone you're in,"

"Thank you so much. I will do everything in my power to win." I say

We hug again and a bell rings to signal that the fifteen minutes with my first visitor is up.

My next visitor comes in. It's my other next door neighbour, Caleb. "Laura, I love you." His expression is serious and his brow is creased. His shining blue eyes locked on me. He walks over to me and brushes a piece of red hair out of my face.

I remember when I first saw Caleb. He was going out of his house with a trident, obviously going fishing. I was about to meet up with Kate to go swimming. It was a hot July day and virtually everyone was going to the beach. I left the house to go to a secret beach spot that Kate and I had discovered a year earlier when the beach was packed. I got Kate and we left. We had walked ahead of Caleb and I caught a glimpse of him. His eyes radiating a magnificent blue, perfectly chiselled nose, immaculate bronze hair. He was attractive, to say the least. We had made it to our spot and it turned out Caleb had followed us, not wanting to wield a trident on a packed beach. I was messing around with Kate, having a water fight and he saw me. His eyes were locked on me. I must have looked terrible. My hair all over the place, in my eyes, plastered to my face. I wanted to flee. For some reason, he came over to me.

"Hi, I'm Caleb," He had said, his voice low but as a sweet as honey

"I'm Laura," I replied, my voice wavering.

After that, he just left. I knew he lived next door to me, but I didn't know his name or anything. Until that moment.

I snap back to reality and find that Caleb is closer to me than he could ever be. His hand is resting on my cheek, his skin warm. He leans in and kisses me. It's like a surge of electric. His lips are feathery and mild. I have butterflies in my stomach as he pulls away.

"I have loved you ever since I saw you on that July day. I still remember it you know," He says, almost whispering.

"Funny, I remember it too," I say.

Then I realise. I am in love with Caleb.

"I love you too Caleb," I say.

He gives me one last kiss and leaves as silently as he came in.

My parents come in next. It is obvious that that they have been crying, eyes are red and puffy. My Mother composes herself and starts to speak.

"You have got to try to win. We love you with all our hearts," she says, pleading.

"Remember your training. We will sponsor you. We will do everything in our power to make sure that the train journey isn't your first and you last." My father says.

I inherited his looks. Bright red hair, green eyes and tanned skin. Most people from district four have green or blue eyes. Everyone has tanned skin from fishing on the sun all day. Most people have bronze or blonde hair. Red is a rarity.

"We'd like you to wear this in the arena," My mother holds out an amazing charm necklace made out of gold. It has a tiny little fish made out of silver with a blue crystal for the eye, a tiny rope net, a trident with a coral tip and a locket. I open it and find a picture of my mother and father on their wedding day. They are both smiling and my father is holding my mother as they stand in the sea. Behind them is a dazzling sunset.

"It's, It's beautiful," I manage to stammer out.

"We carry it on us every reaping in case you get picked," my mother chokes out, tears streaming down her face.

I hug them both until a peacekeeper drags us apart. "I love you!" I shout as they are yanked from my grasp.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -The Train

**A/N: sorry for not writing anything for a long time. Also I would really appreciate it if you reviewed and told me what you thought! Thanks! :D**

Peacekeepers lead me into a jet black car. Outside, on the square there are lots of cameras clicking and the flashes are near blinding me. I sit down in the car and the blacked out windows stop the flashes getting to me. I absorb my surroundings. Leather seats, chrome handles and TV's on headrests. Kate comes in soon after and her face is red and puffy. She has been crying.

"Kate, what's wrong?" I ask quietly, as the car starts to move.

"My sister said, if she were old enough she would have volunteered," she says, through a rack of sobs.

I hug her and let her cry into my shoulder for the remainder of the short car journey. I try to keep myself from crying as I don't want to appear weak. I want to have a career's mindset for the games. I am not weak. I can kill.

When we arrive at the station cameras swarm us, trying to gobble up our images. Kate has stopped crying but her eyes and nose are red. My green dress is crumpled slightly but I don't mind. Cecilia and some peacekeepers march us to the train.

It starts moving the instant we step on, whirling down the tracks like a cheetah chasing a gazelle. we barely have time to take in the train, but it is magnificent. Crystal chandeliers, food i've never set eyes upon and drinks of all the colours of the rainbow. Cecilia sits us down and at a grand wooden table. Sitting at it is a boy about our age who I recognise to be Jaden Memoir, last year's victor.

"This is Jaden. He is your mentor for the games. Do as he says and take his advice. He will seal sponsorship deals for whilst you're in the games, so you had better be decent to him," Cecilia says, the bubbly façade flying out of the window.

"Hi," Kate says timidly.

I just give him a nod, and he accepts it, nodding back.

"So, as Cecilia has said, I will be your Mentor for the games. I will have the assistance of another victor, so don't worry. I will say more about the games when the time comes, but for now, just enjoy the train ride and, please don't make it your last..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Still on the train

**A/N- Don't question how long I haven't updated. Just read. **

I sit in my room, on the bed, waiting for Cecilia to call us for dinner and to watch the reapings. My bed is comfortable, and warm and it reminds me of home. While I have the chance, I cry. I cry for what seems like hours until Cecilia calls me for dinner. I dry my tears, and follow her to the dining room.

In the dining room, we are seated at an oval, oak table. It is laden with food. I have never seen so much food in my life. I sit myself opposite Kate, and tuck in. There are meats, and breads from all the districts and best of all; sushi. I take a medium sized slab of meat, which Cecilia tells me is venison and is very favoured in the Capitol. It tastes nutty and sweet and a bit like a forest. I also take some purple sauce which is tangy and fill around half my plate with sushi, which I haven't had since Jaden won last year. Kate has filled her plate purely with sushi and bread. She's the type of person that doesn't like change, so goes for the option she knows.

The attendants clear away our savoury course, and bring in the sweet course. Kate's eyes light up at the sight. There is a chocolate fountain, miniature cupcakes in all colours and sizes and jellys. I take a small sample of each and it is a burst of fresh flavour with every bite I take. A bit of tangy orange zest here, creamy chocolate here. We finish and Cecilia announces that we are going into the living room to watch the recap of the reapings.

I only remember half of the tributes that were announced. My fellow careers: Diadem, Violet, Dani and Anna. A girl from 3 called Sylvia, a girl from 6 called Catherine, two axe-weilding girls form 7 called Lana and Polly, a girl from 10 who had braids and a lovely checked dress called Theresa, the two girls from 11 who can't have been more than 12 called Ruby and Flora and a girl I can't help likening to Kate. Maysilee Donner.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Capitol

I wake with a start the next day, have a quick shower and dress in a tank top and checked skirt. I put on my pumps from the reaping and go into the dining car for a quick breakfast.

Kate, Jaden and Cecilia are there already. I sit down next to Jaden and opposite Kate and pick my way through the richest breakfast I've ever seen and find some reasonably mundane things to eat. Toast, strawberry converse and tea. I eat up and get back up. I don't want to think about what's happening today. We're getting to the Capitol. I go to the car where there is a big window and sit there watching the world fly past. My mother and father will be at work. Worrying about me. I want to win. For them, for Jas, who I can blatantly see wants me to win. She doesn't want to loose another person to the Hunger Games. But mostly, I want to win for Caleb. _I'm fine,_ I think as a tear rolls down my cheek. I know I'm not fine, but now's not the time to be thinking about things like that.

The train goes dark. We're in the tunnels that lead to the Capitol. My heart beats faster. We emerge, and a wonderful, but intimidating sight beholds my eyes. People dressed in strange costumes. No. I Shake my head. They aren't costumes. These are the norm in the Capitol and I instantaneously know I will never get used to it. The station itself is bright white. People are crowding round the train, getting a glimpse of us. I wave timidly. The train comes to a halt. Peacekeepers surround me and march me off the train. Kate is with them too, and we get off the train and whisked straight into the prep rooms. I am lead to my booth, and my prep team are waiting for me. They introduce themselves.

There's Rose, a woman with rose tinted skin, a bright pink wig and rose tattoos adorning her skin. Delilah has bright green hair, an electric blue dress and very high platform shoes. Hyacinth is in her early thirties and has purple hair and basically has purple everything. And finally Zachary, a man with blonde hair and blue highlights and a shocking pink suit.

They order me to undress and lie on a cold metal table. I feel dubiously exposed and nervous, but they don't seem bothered at all. They bathe me in this liquid that smells of mint. They wash my hair and lather it in foul smelling shampoo. Next, they get onto the part I am dreading most. Waxing. I sigh and grit my teeth, yelping every now and again. The wax is hot against my skin, but it's over in about ten minutes. They wash me in something that first burns, but then soothes my skin. Delilah orders me to take a pill which stops mother nature's monthly gift from coming and they send me to my stylist.

I walk gingerly to a door and open it. A man with a dark purple suit and brown hair is sitting on a table.

"Hello Laura," he says, his voice deep.

"Hi." I say awkwardly.

"I'm your stylist. My name is Julius." He says, holding out his hand. I shake it and sit down beside him. He hands me a robe to wear and I put it on graciously.

"I geuss you're here to doll me up, show me to the world." I say, looking at him like a hurt animal.

"Quite the opposite. I want you to win. I've lost too many people and this is my chance to help one person." He says, looking down.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Dolls and Dresses

I sit quietly waiting for Julius to get my dress. I hope it's nothing like last years costume of choice, when the tributes had to wear nothing but fake scales. Oh well, we won. Shows that looks aren't everything. Julius comes out a room to the side of the room I'm in. He is holding the dress over his arms. I can't see it properly but I'm itching to try it on.

"Close your eyes," He says, smiling a little. I feel him taking off my robe and put the dress on. At first, I feel the weight on my shoulders. He tells me to open my eyes. I look in the mirror and can't believe it's me. There is a pearl undercoat, it shines and catches the light beautifully. On top, there are sheen blue and green layers that float around in the air like a dragonfly. The sleeves are trumpeted and are hemmed with shells. My hair is slightly waved, and Julius starts to decorate it with shells, conches, cockles and coral.

"Kate will be wearing the same thing. And as for shoes, Xavier- Kate's stylist and I thought that it would look more natural without any shoes." he says, smiling at his wonderful creation. I nod. He starts applying some make-up, but not too much, just a bit of shimmery powder to my cheekbones and eyelids.

We go out, and start heading towards the stables. Kate is there with her stylist (presumably) who looks mad. He is wearing a fur coat and has wild bright green curls. Kate is dressed exactly the same as me, but looks considerably cuter.

"I'm so glad he is controlled by Julius. Otherwise, he would dress me in something absurd," Kate whispers to me.

"Kate, don't worry. You look great. Xavier will be fine," I say, smiling and hugging her.

A voice on a loudspeaker tells us we have to get into our carriages. Kate and I did so, with Julius and Xavier following behind. We step gingerly onto the carriage, and I help Kate up. Our horse is a deep blue colour. It neighs and huffs a bit and the doors of the stable open. My heart pounds in my chest. We see 1, 2, and 3 go and slowly we move. The crowd is cheering wildly. I hold Kate's pinkie finger. She smiles at me and we wave at the crowd together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The noise is immense. I look round, smile and wave. My heart is racing. _This is mad,_ I think to myself. These people are going to watch twenty-three of us die. I've grown up watching the games, not questioning what it does to a person. But now I'm part of it, I can see through the Capitol's brutality.

The carriage comes to a stop and President Snow steps onto the balcony. He goes through the usual speech. I block it out. I've heard it 15 times before. The carriage rolls slowly into the training centre and we get off. Julius, Cecilia and Xavier are there waiting for us.

"You did so well!" Julius beams at us. We both nod. He knows that we'll be dead in a couple of days, and so do we. That's the inevitability of the games. Only one can survive. "Well done girls. You both looked beautiful, and the pinkie finger holding was just adorable!" Cecilia squeals. The four of us go into the lift, press the fourth floor button and step into our 'living' quarters for the time we're going to be here.

It's like a whole new world. The expanse is massive. As soon as we step out of the lift I am blown away. There is a raised platform to our left which contains a table with about ten places to sit, and to our right is a huge living space with sofas and cushions and chairs with a big TV to watch whatever we need to on. Behind the TV there is a window that looks out on the Capitol and his window seats. There are about 8 wooden doors a little way down from where we stand, which I presume are the bedrooms. The colour scheme is blue and green and the floor is blue carpet or wooden planks.

"Like it girls?" Cecilia asks us, with a smile.

"Yeah. It's different..." Kate manages to say. I just nod.

"Great. So, your rooms are the first two doors, and you will have an hour to get ready before dinner. Clothes and everything are provided for you in your rooms and Avoxes will be on hand if you need anything,"

"What are Avoxes?" Kate asks

"They're traitors to the Capitol. They have had their tongues cut out so they can't speak." Julius explains. I let out a small sigh. Again, the brutality of the Capitol is showing.

I take the first room, Kate the second. The room itself is almost as big as my house. The bed is bigger than the one ion the train and is clothed in a green and blue bedsheets. There are two green and blue sofas. There is a sort of window with a little controller so you can scroll through which scene you want. I scroll through and see a beach with a sunset. Quickly, I change it and push it out of my mind. I don't want to be reminded of home right now. But my mind wanders there. _What are my parents doing? Did they like the parade? What did they think of Me? What did Caleb think of me? _I poke my head round a door, which contains the bathroom. There is a toilet, a sink and a shower. Very minimalistic for the Capitol.

I take off my dress, roll my shoulders a bit and get in the shower, punching random buttons until I find a nice mix of saltiness, pine and water temperature. I wash my hair in the horrible smelling stuff that prep washed my hair in, step on the mat and am instantly dry. I find the most minimalistic clothing I can wear (a black t-shirt and brown trousers) and sit on the bed. Then, I decide to put on a pair of shoes and socks and go to Kate's room to chat with her.

"Hey," I say when she lets me in.

"Hi," she says.

I give her a quick hug. Her slight frame presses against mine. She smiles up at me.

"The parade was hell. Prep was hell. Xavier is hell. This whole thing is hell. I hate it Laura. I just want to go home," she says.

"Don't worry," I tell her, but in my head I'm thinking the same as her. I hug her again, just to give some reassurance that she's not alone. We're both in this together.

"I was going to volunteer for you if we both hadn't have been picked," I whisper. She looks at me gratefully but looks hurt.

"Laura. You wouldn't have had to do that. And you know it," Kate says. Just in time for dinner.

We go to the table, and I sit next to Kate. There is only Capitol food, so I dig in with whatever I want. I don't really know what any of it actually is, but I eat it anyway. I'm hungry. No one is really talking, we're mostly just eating. I look up from my food and notice a new person at the table. A victor, presume judging by his looks. He has tanned skin, wide shoulders, blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. He's around twenty-four. I finish my mouthful and speak to him.

"Who are you?" I ask, feeling slightly awkward.

"Talon Coomber" He says plainly. I nod.

"So you're a victor then?" I say.

"Of course I'm a victor. I won the games when I was 17. The 43rd Hunger Games." He says. I nod again.

The sweet course arrives, but I only have a bit of cake. I don't fell in the mood for sweet stuff right now. Cecilia and Julius congratulate us on our entrance at the parade and I decide to go to my room. Jaden tells us that trainings at ten tomorrow morning, and we should meet Cecilia at the lift. He also tells us he'll be deciding what to actually do in training for the rest of the time we'll be here. I get back to my room, and with nothing to do, I just wait for Jaden and Talon. There is a knock on my door.

"Hi Laura. We need to discuss training strategies." Jaden says. The both of them come in, and sit on the sofas. I sit down too.

"We know what you're already good at, we've done the same things as you. But do you think you'd be able to get good at anything new or hone in on another skill?" Talon says.

"I'm rusty on knife throwing, climbing, fire making, traps and edible plants. The rest I'm all right at. I could brush up on a few skills. And I have no idea what to do for the gamemakers." I tell them.

"Good. So, concentrate on those skills that you're rusty at tomorrow and do a few other things. Be careful not to show your strengths too much, but do show a bit because you're a career. Great. Do well tomorrow." Jaden finishes, and they leave.

I throw on a pair of pyjamas and get into bed, sleeping deeply.


End file.
